


Chasing his starlight

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Español | Spanish, Gen, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Spoilers for Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quizá fue por la marcha de Amy y Rory, quizá la razón era lo que River le había pedido, o quizá simplemente era porque se sentía solo y necesitaba abrazar a un amigo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing his starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elewenfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/gifts).



> Esta historia fue escrita el año pasado para el blog [Vete a tu colina](http://veteatucolina.blogspot.com), como parte del fanbook _Algo Azul_ que se realizó con fics e ilustraciones para festejar el 50 Aniversario de Doctor Who.
> 
> El título está tomado de la canción [Starlight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9UU5grBceM) de Muse y significa "persiguiendo su luz estelar".
> 
> Beteado por [Elewenfm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm), a quien agradezco mucho su ayuda y, sobre todo, infinita paciencia a la hora de intentar combatir mi bloqueo de escritora.

Quizá fue por la marcha de Amy y Rory, quizá la razón era lo que River le había pedido, o quizá simplemente era porque se sentía solo y necesitaba abrazar a un amigo.

Sabía que había mucha gente que se alegraría de verle, incluso que se lo agradecería con profusión, después de que los hubiera ignorado durante tanto tiempo. Pero en ese momento sentía que sólo había una persona en el mundo que podría comprenderle y darle el abrazo que necesitaba.

Probablemente era egoísta por su parte, acudir a ella después de todo el tiempo durante el que la había ignorado en el pasado, pero sabía que ella siempre le aceptaría. Al menos después de la potencial y merecida bronca inicial.

Por primera vez en lo que parecían milenios, el Doctor volvió a sentirse feliz ante la perspectiva de poder ver su sonrisa de nuevo.

Debía haberse imaginado antes que todos los signos indicaban que algo iba a salir mal. Por mucho que había discutido con la TARDIS e intentado fijar las coordenadas que quería, ella había volado adonde había deseado, más de un año antes de lo que él pretendía. Cuando por fin habían aterrizado, una simple mirada al monitor le hizo saber que ni siquiera estaban en su casa, sino en las afueras.

Su instinto le dijo que no revisara el entorno antes de salir de la TARDIS, abriendo la puerta sin saber dónde se encontraría.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que sus ojos veían, su mente rechazando la simple idea y las implicaciones que suponía.

Sintiéndose presa de un _déjà vu_ de muy mal gusto, salió de la TARDIS y comenzó a andar, esquivando lápidas y tumbas, hacia el grupo de gente situado a lo lejos.

Ocultándose detrás de la estatua de un ángel, contempló con un nudo en la garganta el oficio.

Todo lo que el pastor estaba diciendo le parecían tonterías, palabras vanas sacadas de un formulario predeterminado y que no tenían nada que ver con la mujer a la que rendían homenaje. ¿Por qué no estaba hablando de su increíble inteligencia? ¿O de todas esas veces que había salvado a alguien? ¿Por qué no mencionaban su gran valentía, su puntería al disparar, su curiosidad innata, su sentido del deber? ¿Por qué nadie decía lo fuerte que siempre había sido, sin dejarse amilanar por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él? ¿Por qué había tenido que morir, ella entre todas las personas?

No fue consciente de que se estaba moviendo, pero ya se encontraba cruzando entre las hileras de personas vestidas de negro, personas que estaba seguro que no entendían ni una pizca de cuán maravillosa era la mujer a la que estaban despidiendo.

Los murmullos de indignación no alcanzaban a sus oídos, y ninguna de las manos que intentaban detenerle llegaron a tocarle.

Ahora ya nada importaba.

Cuando llegó el ataúd y la vio por primera vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

De nuevo, el adiós llegaba demasiado tarde y él se sentía fatal por haberla fallado de nuevo.

Cogiendo con reverencia sus heladas y rígidas manos, depositó un tembloroso beso sobre ellas, notando como un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

– Adiós, Sarah – susurró, la voz henchida de pena y quebrándose al pronunciar su nombre, por última vez en su presencia.

Sin una palabra más, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, sin fuerzas para siquiera dirigir una mirada a su alrededor.

– ¡Doctor!

Fue su nombre lo único que lo paró, deteniéndose y fijando la mirada en quien lo había llamado.

Luke estaba visiblemente destrozado, sus ojos ribeteados de rojo y más pálido de lo que era saludable. Su voz había sonado titubeante pero firme, y había una extraña determinación en su mirada.

El Doctor sabía lo que tenía que hacer: consolarle, decirle que el mundo no se acababa, que fuera fuerte porque así era como ella lo habría querido pero, en ese momento, no fue capaz. No podía creerse sus propias palabras, que le parecieron vanas y sin sentido.

Sin decir nada, apoyó una mano en su hombro, apretándolo, con la intención de darle algo de afecto.

Sabía que era inútil, pero era lo único que podía hacer por él.

Con una última mirada en dirección del ataúd donde reposaba su gran amiga, echó a correr sin preocuparse de las voces que lo tachaban de lunático o maleducado. Ellos no entendían, a ella no le habría importado, se habría reído y habría corrido a su lado, como siempre había hecho.

Cuando finalmente se sintió seguro, dentro de la TARDIS de nuevo, el Doctor se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sin ahogar las lágrimas más.

De nuevo, el universo le recordaba que todo el mundo se iba y él siempre se quedaba atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> _In memoriam of Elisabeth Sladen (1946-2011)_


End file.
